TRAUMA
by New Hiroshy
Summary: Después de un fuerte trauma el tratar de sobrevivir con ello sera lo peor.
1. Chapter 1

DISCULPEN PRIMERO TIENEN QUE LEER ESTA ACLARACION

Mi cuenta la perdi, se me perdió todo tipo de contraseña u.u

Quiero empezar de nuevo con esta cuenta, voy a subir los dos capítulos que ya tenia

Había tardado mucho por que mi Beta estaba desaparecida, estaba muy ocupada y no podía hablar con ella, ahora ella me ayudo con el tercer capitulo, escribió mucho y le agradesco mil veces ya que no se me da la escritura muy bien u.u

Gracias maryhamatogirl ahora si ya aclarado aquí van los capítulos dos primeros que ya estaban asi y el tercero que me ayudaron.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Hola a todos, ya se que tengo unas historia ahí pendiente, pero se me ocurrió

Esta historia y antes Que se me vaya la idea la voy a aprovechar ya que mi beta que ya tengo mucho que no coincido en chat me ha dicho que anotemos todas las ideas que salgan y pues seguí su consejo pero preferí escribirlo y subirlo.

Un saludo a mi beta Maryhmatogirl y espero y lea la historia :P

PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORROGRAFIA JAJAJAJA

Es que me falta pulirme mas en esto de los fics.

Bueno como dice otra de mis escritoras favoritas (juanis)

-CORRELA….

:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:w:::w::w:

-Como que todo está muy tranquilo esta noche – Don caminaba al lado de Mikey - ¡no creen chicos? –

-Demasiado aburrido para mí – Rafa deja salir un soplido desganado – me hace falta más acción, quizás patear un par de traseros –

-Quizás – Leo sonríe – pero no el día de hoy – estira sus mano – mejor será regresar a casa –

-Tan temprano – Mikey reniega – casi son las once - además tengo hambre –

-Bueno eso no es novedad – Leo sonríe – no hay caso estar fuera si la ciudad está tranquila –

-Odio decir esto per Leo tiene razón – Rafa tuerce el labio – mejor nos vamos –

-¿Tan pronto? - una voz hicieron que se detuvieran rápidamente – es de mala educación dejar esperando a alguien –

-Creo que esta noche si pateare traseros – Rafa saca sus sais – se compuso la noche –

-No te confíes Rafa – Leo saca sus armas igual – algo trama –

-Si que la conoces Leo – Don saca su bo.

-Parece que mi pizza espera –Mikey igual con sus chacos.

-La verdad te das mucho a desear Leonardo – Karai aparece – frente a ellos – o es que acaso tu honor no te permite pelear con una mujer –

-No digas tonterías – Leonardo sonríe – ese tiempo ya paso, me dejaste muy claro que estas de lado de tu.. – Frunce el ceño – padre –

-Asi es – pone una mano en su cintura – y mi momento está llegando – lo apunta – la destrucción del can Hamato –

-En tus sueños víbora – Rafa gira sus sais – no podrás con nosotros –

-Destruirlos no es mi prioridad por ahora – enarca una ceja – hay más opciones de cómo acabarlos lenta y dolorosamente –

-¿Qué? – Don mira a su hermano -¿Qué está tramando? –

-Está loca hermano – Mikey la mira asustado – quizás el aire de nueva York no le sentó bien.

.No se distraigan – Leonardo la observaba fijamente.

-Mejor no te distraigas tu – Rafa voltea a ver a su hermano – no vaya s a caer de nuevo –

-No es el momento Rafa –

-Si no es el momento Rafa – se escucha otra voz tras de ellos –no es el momento –

Los chicos se giran y observan cómo llega perrera y sever.

-Maldición – sisea Rafa entre dientes.

Perrera en un momento rápido toma a Mikey aprisionándolo en sus brazos fuertemente.

-¡Suéltalo! – Rafa trata de ir en su dirección.

-¡Mikey! – Don grita.

Xever saca una daga que coloca en la garganta del chico.

-Deténganse o se despiden del inútil de su hermano – sonríe – y será un corte rápido y una muerte lenta.

Leonardo se gira a mirar a Karai.

-Que es lo que quieres – Rafa y Don observan a su hermano.

-Ya lo dije no morirán por ahora –

-Entonces suéltalo – tira sus armas – quieres tu venganza - la observa con coraje – es de mi quien quieres destruir –

-Tan valiente y abnegado como siempre Leonardo, pero ya lo dije seria muy fácil acabar contigo ahora – sonríe de lado – un dolor más lento es lo que deseo para todos ustedes – voltea a sus espaldas – spormak –

-Stokma – sale detrás de la pared-es Baxter Stokma, es tan difícil recordarlo –

-Como sea – hace gesto de fastidio – ya sabes que hacer –

El científico los mira con miedo.

-No te preocupes si se mueven se muere - apunta a Mikey.

-Perfecto – sonríe confiado acercándose a Leo – ya escuchaste si te mueves se muere –

-Mequetrefe de pacotilla – Rafa gruñe con odio – desecho humano si te atreves a ponernos las manos encima no sabes lo que te pasara –

Baxter `pasa saliva con miedo pero le teme más a Karai por ahora, saca de una maletita un par de jeringas.

-Esto te dolerá… mucho – suelta una carcajada – toma el brazo de Leo.

-Que piensas hacer - Leo lo observa fijamente.

-Tócalo y te arrepentirás – Rafa observa impotente.

-ahhhh – grita Mikey al sentir un apretón fuerte.

-¡Mikey! – Leo grita -¡detente Karai no me estoy negando a nada! –

Karai asiente y perrera afloja el agarre un poco haciendo que el chico respire más.

-No puede estar pasando esto – Don niega con el rostro – esto es de cobardes – mira con odio a Karai.

-No te muevas – stokman pincha el hombro de Leo haciendo que este respingo un poco – te dije que dolería –

-¡Maldición que le estás haciendo! – Rafa rugía.

-Leo – Don observa impotente.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Leo lo observa al rostro

-Ya lo veras – saca otra y la vuelve a aplicar –

-¡Maldición! – Grita Leo por el dolor – ya dejaste ver que de verdad no tienes honor – observa a Karai.

-Te equivocas Leo, después de hoy tú no tendrás honor –

-Maldición – Rafa la mira con odio – eres una cobarde que tiene que hacer todo este maldito circo para detenernos –

-¿Qué le diste a Leonardo? – Dónatelo estaba más preocupado por su hermano en esos momentos.

-Algo nuevo para el – stokman sonríe con sarcasmo – Listo Karai – dice sin dejar de mirar a Leonardo solo hay que esperar unos minutos más –

-Por última vez que demonios le diste – Rafa observaba con el más profundo odio – maldita –

Karai lo ignoraba y observaba a Leonardo que comenzaba a parpadear tratando de enfocar.

-No… no me siento…bien – Leo apretaba los ojos con fuerza – que…me diste… -

-Leo – Rafa lo observa como lucha por mantener se en pie – Leo que te pasa –

-Mareado… maldición no… puedo.. – se cae en cuatro apoyos.

-Leo – don se acerca - Leo háblame que tienes –

-Leo – Rafa corre igual – maldita sea que tienes –

-¡Leo! – Mikey grita – es por mi culpa – solloza asustado.

-Cállate fenómeno – Perrera ríe – no morirá créeme –

Mikey pasa saliva y observa a sus hermanos.

-Leo – Don lo sienta y lo mira al rostro – Trata de mirarme déjame ver tus ojos – Leo negaba con la cabeza y su respiración se hacía más fuerte y sudaba demasiado.

-Demonios Leo habla – Rafa lo toma por los hombros – di lo que sientes –

Ya no pudo decir más ya que comenzó a irse para atrás siendo sostenido por Don, cayendo en un profundo y aterrador sueño.

-¡Leo ¡-gritaron sus hermanos.

-Ya está listo – Stokman asiente.

-Ya saben que hacer – Karai ordena, Xever se acerca a Don dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que pierda el sentido.

-¡Don! –Rafa trata de ayudar cuando recibe otro golpe igual cayendo sobre Leo.

-¡Rafa, Leo, Doni! – Mikey grita asustado.

Perrera lo deja caer y el primer instinto de Mikey fue correr hacia sus hermanos pero otro golpe lo hace caer sin sentido al piso.

Los presentes observan su plan maestro viento en popa Karai camina hacia ellos y con un pie mueve el rostro de Leonardo.

-Ahora si el clan Hamato perderá todo honor - voltea a ver a sus servidores – llévenselos ya saben a dónde –


	2. Chapter 2

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D :D:D

Cuatro celdas estaban en ese lugar desconocido para ellos, celdas divididas solo por las rejas, tal pareciera que están hechas especialmente para las cuatro tortugas.

Rafael fue el primero en despertar aturdido y adolorido.

-¿Qué?.. – frunció el ceño y movía su cabeza acomodando sus ideas - ¿Qué demonios paso? – se endereza y por fin ve la realidad, estaban cautivos –Maldición – sisea observando a sus hermanos tirados cada uno en su celda – se pone de pie y se recarga lo más que puede para alcanzar a uno de ellos.

-Leo – Rafa estira su mano pero no puede alcanzarlo – Leo despierta –

Leonardo seguía sin moverse, se veía frágil tirado boca abajo.

Rafael voltea alarmado al ver como se habré la reja de su hermano, entran cinco ninjas acompañado por perrera.

-Levántenlo – ordena aquella enorme bestia – háganlo que despierte –

-No lo toquen – Rafa jala la reja – no se atrevan –

Perrera ignora las palabras de Rafael y solo deja salir una carcajada, los ninjas agarran a Leonardo de cada brazo poniéndolo de pie sostenido por ellos.

-Despierta – le da un golpe en el rostro despertando la irá de Rafael.

-¡Déjalo! – grita con odio.

-Lamento no poder acceder a tu petición – ríe profundo – le da un puñetazo en el estómago – despierta maldito fenómeno –otro golpe más en el rostro – por tu culpa soy lo que soy ahora – otro más en el estómago haciendo ver al pobre chico como un muñeco de trapo – te hare sufrir más que nunca –

-¡Maldición déjalo! – golpea la reja desesperado.

Leonardo de a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

-Ra..fa.. – dice arrastrando las palabras – Don…Mikey… -

-Despierta escoria – toma el rostro de Leonardo haciendo que lo vea fijamente – lamentaras el día que naciste –

Leonardo lo observa tratando de enfocar pero había algo raro en él, todas las figuras que veía o tenia frente a él, era como figuras deformes y aterradoras.

-¡NOOO! – grita tratando de soltarse -¡Alejense! – la voz sonaba tan desesperada.

-La droga hizo efecto – Perrera sonríe con satisfacción – suéltenlo ahora será como un pequeño niño asustado y llorón-

Leonardo al verse libre retrocede cayendo y retrocediendo con terror hacia una esquina de la celda.

-Se los dije – perrera truena sus nudillos – a divertirse se ha dicho –camina hasta quedar al frente del pobre chico –bu – dice acercándose.

Leonardo solo se aferra más a su esquina y pequeños sollozos salen de él.

-¡Maldita sea no te le acerques! – esta vez Rafael jalaba con suma desesperación la reja -¿¡te matare si lo tocas! –

-Como digas – perrera asiente – denle un buen castigo – los ninjas del pie comenzaron a golpear a Leonardo sin piedad, no se defendía solo gritaba desesperado.

Donatello y Mikey al escuchar los gritos se despiertan observando la terrible escena.

-¡YA BASTHA!- Rafa golpeaba cada vez más la reja hasta lastimar sus manos.

-¡Que hacen! – Donatello se aferró a su reja de igual manera -¡déjenlo! –

-¡Leo! –Mikey grita.

Los golpes eran más fuertes entre los ninjas del pie, hubo un momento en que se detenían a mirar las lágrimas del joven líder.

-Maldita sea – Rafa cierra los ojos de impotencia – malnacidos – recarga la gabeza en la reja -¡bastardos! –

-Grita lo que quieras – perrera se acerca a Leonardo y le da una patada tan fuerte que se escucha el chocar del caparazón en el frio metal – nos vemos después – suelta una sonora carcajada – vámonos de aquí – uno a uno van saliendo de la celda dejando a un Leo tirado en el piso claramente lastimado.

-Juro que me las pagaras – Rafael no levantaba la mirada aun – te lo juro –

-Leo – Don observaba hincado sobre el piso – contéstame –

Rafael abre los ojos y observa a su hermano tirado boja abajo aun consiente.

-Ya…ya… - repetía sin cesar – no..mas… - trataba de incorporarse un poco solo logrando quedar acostado en posición fetal con las rodillas flexionadas a su pecho -

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – Donatello se pone de pie observando el lugar – Mikey tienes que poner atención no vez algún tipo de salida donde estas tu –

Mikey no respondía solo observaba a su hermano caído.

-Mikey tienes que ser fuerte ahora – Don lo observa serio – por Leo, el nos necesita – Mikey solo asiente en silencio y observa a su alrededor – Rafa, tu has lo mismo – el seguía con la mirada perdida -¡Rafa! – grita – se que es duro pero tenemos que hacer algo rápido o mataran a Leo si siguen asi – golpea el barrote desesperado –¡reacciona! – en su rostro se veia la desesperación – tenemos que actuar ya –

-Leo – Rafa hablo calmadamente – tranquilo saldremos de esto – se pone de pie para ayudar a buscar una salida de tan terrible lugar.

Horas interminables después.

-Seguro el sensei y Abril nos deven estar buscando – Donatello sentado recargado en la pared acama por que eso sea verdad – ellos no nos abandonaran –

-Lo se – el sensei vendrá por nosotros – Mikey dice con un suspiro – ya me dio hambre –

-No te preocupes Mikey – Don sonríe un poco – todo saldrá bien.

-¿Bien para quién? – Rafa dice sentado de frente observando a Leo que esta sentado en la esquina con su rostro oculta en las rodillas – Leo no está bien –

-Lo se – Don observa – pero es fuerte se que saldrá de eso –

-¿Por qué no se defendió? – Mikey pregunta intrigado.

-Debieron drogarlo, quizás un tipo alucinógeno o que se yo – niega con el rostro solo así pudieron atacarlo tan vilmente –

-Leo – Rafa habla lo más tranquilo que puede – mírame – espera una reacción – ¿Leo? –

-Quiero... Salir de aquí – se escucha decir débilmente – no quiero…estar aquí –

-Lo aremos Leo – Rafa se alegra un poco de escucharlo consiente – ¿Te duele mucho? –

-Todo – levanta el rostro con media sonrisa.

Los chicos sonríen al verlo al menos con una débil sonrisa.

-Te curare cuando salgamos – Don asiente – no te preocupes quedaras como nuevo – de pronto frunce el ceño - ¿sientes algún hueso roto? –

-Creo que un par de costillas – dice quejándose un poco – me duele al respirar – baja la mirada – perdón por ser Tan débil… por no dar batalla, es solo que…que no se qué paso… no podía moverme –

-Te drogaron – Rafa pugna por no gritar – no tenías como defenderte –

-Con que eso hicieron – hace gesto de dolor – eso explica algunas cosas –

-No te preocupes – Don habla de nuevo –no dejaremos que vuelva a pasar –

-¿Qué es lo que no permitirás? – Karai entra con una gran sonrisa – no hay nada que ustedes puedan evitar – se acerca a la celda de Leo – valiente hermano tiene – enarca una ceja – dejo que los atrapara y encima de eso lo golpean y no puede hacer nada – observa detenidamente la expresión de Leo – valiente líder tienen –

-Callate maldita - Rafa se pone de pie – esres una cobarde que no puede librar una batalla limpia –

-Callate insecto, no hablo contigo – vuelve la vista a Leonardo – te estas dando cuenta que no puedes hacer nada por ellos…por tus hermanos, con una facilidad mis ninjas te dieron una paliza – pone una mano en la cintura -¿Qué hubieras echo si en vez de ti hubiera sido el? – señala a Rafa – lo habrían matado y tu no podrias hacer nada – frunce el ceño – acéptalo Leonardo no eres el líder que esperaba tu maestro-

-¡Cállate! – grita Rafa lleno de ira -¡maldita serpiente venenosa hare que te tragues tus palabras! –

Esas palabras estaban surtiendo el efecto que esperaba ver en un ninja líder dedicado al cuidado de su familia, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan el temple del líder del clan estaba comenzando a ser pisoteado, pero aun faltaba lo peor.

-No es verdad – Leo dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – yo… protegeré a mis hermanos.. –

-¿Asi? – Karai suelta una carcajada -¿y como lo haras si no puedes ni moverte? – lo observa detenidamente -¿verdad que no te puedes mover? –

Leonardo frunce el ceño con desesperación ella tenía razón no podía moverse, el dolor era demasiado además su reflejos eran torpes y pesados.

-Tienes… razón – Leo dice con la mirada perdida.

-No la escuches Leo – Rafa apretaba los barrotes tan fuerte que al parecer los rompería como un palo de madera.

-Ahora acabare con tu honor si es que te queda algo –muestra la mano y trae otro par de jeringas, Leo observa con horror y trata de retroceder mas pero la pared lo impide.

-No… - dice casi sin aire.

-No te atrevas – Donatello grito – podrías matarlo con esas dosis –

Karai habre la puerta y se acerca a Leo quien el miedo hace presa de el y solo cierra los ojos al recibir esos pinchazos mortales.

-¡KARAI! – Rafa - ¡ME TRAGARE TU CORAZON! –

-Si claro como digas – voltea hacia sus espaldas y tres ninjas están de pie – llévenselo –

Leonardo aun consiente grita con desesperación al sentir los ninjas que lo toman de los brazos.

-¡NO! – grita.

-¿Adónde lo llevas? – Don la mira asustado – por favor déjalo ya –

-No te preocupes ya pronto terminaran su tormento aquí – camina tras los ninja – ahora disculpen si los dejo pero tengo una cita con su hermano que no quisiera alargar mas –

-¡KARAI! – grita Rafa pateando la celda -¡LEO!...¡LEOOOOOO! –

Grito con todas sus fuerzas pero ya era tarde y no podía hacer nada, Leo ya no estaba con ellos y los segundos eran interminables…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas y chicos

Disculpen la tardanza de este capitulo

Pero ya estaba escrito, solo que se lo mande a mi beta

Maryhamatogirl

Y ella me ayudo demasiado, yo solo había escrito 1000 palabras u.u y ella me ayudo demasiado

Le pedi hace tiempo que me ayudara por wue no se escribir bien u.u

Y ella no tenia tiempo de ayudarme con este capitulo pero ayer me lo mando y estoy feliz

Gracias a maryhamatogirl por este capitulo que quedo genial gracias de verdad

TAMBIEN AGREGO UNA PARTE DE LA CANCION

GUARDIAN DE MI CORAZON

Y gracias por tenerme pasiencia ya que no se me da tanto el escribir

Ahora si correlAAAA::::

…..

-Ya pasaron como cinco horas – Donatello observa hacia donde se llevaron a su hermano -¿Qué estará pasando? –

-Nada bueno presiento – Mikey dibujaba figuras inexactas en el piso – solo espero y este bien-

-Yo no soy tan ingenuo como ustedes – Rafa no se había movido todas esas horas de pie sobre la puerta de su celda – es obvio que lo están torturando o algo peor – respira con fuerza – y lo peor de todo – aprieta los barrotes con fuerza -¡no podemos hacer nada! – Grita fuertemente -¡Maldición! –

-Para de gritar – perrera entra con Leo inconsciente en uno de sus brazos – aquí está el llorón –

-Leo – Donatello lo observa nervioso -¿Qué le hicieron…que tiene? –

-Date por bien servido saber que está vivo – abre la puerta y lo avienta al interior – aquí está para que dejen de lloriquear ustedes también –

-Nada más espera que salgamos de aquí y se van a arrepentir de todo esto – Rafa lo punto serio – es una promesa-

-No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir –Karai se acerca hacia Leonardo poniendo unas llaves al lado de el – mejor esperen a ver si él los puede rescatar y ya veremos después – se acerca a Leo y da un beso en la frente – hasta pronto Leo –

Los chicos observaron atónitos el acto que acababa de hacer Karai, un beso en la frente de su hermano…¿Qué clase de burla era esa?

-Bien, no se preocupen cuando Leo despierte los salvara – se para observándolos con una sonrisa llena de burla – su valiente líder lo hará –

-Ya sabes lo que te espera si salgo – Rafa solo les dice al verlos salir como si nada -¡te lo advertí! –

-¡Leo! – Don grita -¡despierta! –

-¡Despierta Leo! – Mikey se uno a los gritos de sus hermanos - ¡vámonos de aquí! -

-Leo despierta - Rafa que estaba más cerca no tenía por qué gritar tan fuerte –Leo por favor salgamos de aquí – mete la mano tratando de alcanzarlo – Vamos Leo pásanos las llaves –

Leonardo por su parte comenzó de a poco a moverse, su respiración se escuchaba cansada y adolorida.

-Vamos Leonardo has un esfuerzo – Rafa seguía intentando que lo ayudara a salir de lugar – un esfuerzo más… tu puedes –

Con sumo esfuerzo Leo levanto el rostro más golpeado, Rafa solo hizo un gesto de indignación, toma aquellas llaves y como puede las empuja siendo tomadas con rapidez por Rafael.

-Bien – comienza a abrir su reja siguiendo por la de Leo – Toma – Lanza las llaves a Don que las pesca de inmediato.

Abre la puerta y entra a la celda tomando a Leo rápidamente.

-Salgamos de aquí – trata de levantarlo.

-¡NO! – Le empuja la mano -¡suéltame! –

-¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunta extrañado –Soy yo…Rafa – trata de acercarse más – necesitamos salir de aquí –

-¡No me toques! – retrocede un poco -¡ya no me toquen más! –

Donatello y Mikey llegan corriendo a la celda y observan la actitud de Leo –

-Debe ser por lo que le inyectan – Don se acerca aunque su hermano no lo permita – lo siento Leo pero es por tu bien tengo que revisarte –apenas y lo toca y comienza a gritar de nuevo, hace caso omiso porque de verdad tiene que saber el estado de su hermano – tiene fiebre – Voltea a ver a Rafa – aunque nos duela ver que no quiere contacto de nadie tenemos que sacarlo y llevarlo a casa –

Los tres forcejeando lo toman con cuidado para llevarlo a casa, el trayecto no fue nada fácil ya que tenían que hacer el menos ruido posible para no ser vistos, al poco rato los gritos de Leo se escuchaban al entrar por la guarida.

-Hijos – el Sensei corre alarmado a recibirlos y ver cuál fue la razón del retraso a casa - ¿Qué le pasa a Leonardo? – lo observa herido y asustado.

-Suéltenme por favor – dice ya cansado – no más por favor –

Los chicos lo sueltan dejándolo en el sillón.

-Sensei fuimos capturados por el clan del pie – Rafael habla cansado – nos tenían prisioneros -

-Fue una trampa que nos tendieron – Donatello prosiguió mientras se acercaba hacia Leonardo – pero hicieron algo más con el – frunce el ceño – la primera vez que lo golpearon no se había puesto así –

-¿Lo golpearon? – el Sensei pregunta indignado.

-Pero antes lo drogaron o no se qué le dieron – Rafa aprieta los puños llenos de ira – tan cobardes que no podían hacerlo limpiamente –

Todos observan como Leonardo estaba observándolos con terror absoluto

-Es que algo más paso – Donatello lo mira preocupado – Leo cálmate ya estamos en casa – estira la mano pero solo logra que retroceda más angustiado -¿Leo? –

-Después me explican lo sucedido ahora lo importante es que están bien y atender a su hermano – se acerca hasta quedar al frente – Hijo escúchame bien – Leo observaba con terror a Donatello – mírame –

-Si – dice rápidamente mirando a su Sensei – si hago…lo que diga... – dice con voz apresurada y entrecortada – solo…no… me toque –

-Hare lo que me pides pero tu harás lo mismo – trata de hablar con suavidad – necesito que te calmes y sepas que estas en casa –frunce el ceño al ver el estado de su hijo – y necesitamos atender tus heridas –

-No – niega con la cabeza – estoy bien…ya no me duele… -

-Leonardo te lo suplico – Don se acerca a el – mírame soy yo, tengo que revisarte – lo toca del hombro pero el inmediatamente se tensó – vamos hermano soy yo mírame…no te hare daño – le sonríe con tristeza – vamos Leo – el solo asiente no muy convencido.

-Aquí estamos hijo – el Sensei lo toma del hombro dándole confianza –Hijo somos tu familia nadie hará algo que tu no quieras –

Leonardo cierra los ojos mientras grandes lágrimas caen de ellos, Rafa frunce el ceño al observa lo tan frágil que se ve en ese estado.

-Está muy lastimado – Don mira a su padre -Necesitamos sedarlo…pero –

-¿Pero qué? – Se adelanta Rafa – tendría que aplicársela vía intravenosa – ahora dirige la mirada a su hermano – pero sería imposible en este estado que esta –

-¿Leo? – Mikey camina hacia el – ¿recuerdas que le tenía miedo a las inyecciones y tú me ayudaste? – Le sonríe un poco – tú necesitas una ahora ¿me ayudas ahora a mi dejando que te la pongan? – lo toma de la mano – por favor hermanito –

Leo abre los ojos y los observa a todos deja salir un fuerte suspiro y toma todo el valor que le quedaba.

-Es…ta bien, no pasa nada estoy calmado – observa al Sensei al rostro – perdón padre – trata de ponerse de pie pero pierde el equilibrio siendo sostenido por Don y el Sensei.

-No te levantes tan rápido – Don lo calma – vallamos al laboratorio para atenderte.

Al escuchar la simple palabra laboratorio se tensó inmediatamente Donatello lo noto al momento.

-Mejor aquí – Rafa se adelanta ya que comprendió al instante que a Leo no le gustó la idea – trae lo que necesites aquí –

Don asiente dejando a Leo en el sillón de nuevo sentado.

-Ya pronto estarás bien hermanito – Mikey lo observa con tristeza – me da gusto que nos ayudes a curarte, si eres un buen niño santa te traerá muchas cosas –

-Todo es por tu bien –Rafa lo mira tranquilo.

-Gracias – dice quedo – ya me siento menos mareado – observa al Sensei – lo siento…tienes que perdonarme padre – baja la mirada.

-Pero porque pides perdón hijo – observa que hay algo más tras sus palabras –no es tu culpa – lo observa más fijamente – comprendes… nada es tu culpa –

Leonardo solo desvía la mirada y comienza a llorar en silencio, los tres se miran entre si desconcertados por el llanto de Leo.

-Bien, aquí estoy – Don tiene todo listo – solo un pequeño piquete y estarás descansado mejor… ¿ok? –

Leo observa la jeringa y cierra los ojos fuertemente agitando su respiración por el miedo.

-Hijo – el Sensei lo toma de los hombros – mírame y enfócate en mi voz… no te pasara nada –

-Ahora Don – Rafa indica a su hermano que era el momento para aplicarle el sedante.

Leonardo solo respingo un poco antes de que su rostro comenzara a relajarse de a poco, el Sensei lo noto ya que su cuerpo se sentía menos tenso.

-¿Leo que fue lo que paso cuando te llevaron? – Rafa tentó a su suerte al preguntar.

-Yo…no… no fue mi culpa…padre – respira más tranquilo – yo…no quería… yo… perdóname…perdónenme-

En su mente se vinieron imágenes como en cámara rápida y en ella observaba el rostro de Karai que sonreía con burla, unos sollozos salen de él.

-Hijo – el Sensei lo acerca a su pecho acogiéndolo con cariño – Lo se hijo, no es tu culpa… solo descansa –

-Yo…no pude luchar – comienza a decir cansado –yo…ya no tengo honor… -

-Leonardo, no digas eso – el Sensei al escuchar las palabras de su hijo trata de entender que es lo que lo agobia de esa manera.

-Se quedó dormido – Don suelta el aire – ahora será más fácil atenderlo –

Rafa se encamina con el Sensei y ayuda a recostar a Leonardo.

-Dijo que le dolía el pecho al respirar – Rafa dice a Don – quizás… -

-Si debe tener una o dos costillas rotas por los golpes –

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente? – el Sensei los mira preocupado.

-Como te dijimos nos tendieron una trampa – Don continua revisando a su hermano –

-Me atraparon y usaron como rehén para que mis hermanos obedecieran – Mikey se sienta en el piso.

-Esa miserable de karai inyecto algo a Leo que hizo que se desmayara – frunce el ceño – a nosotros nos golpearon hasta perder el sentido –

-Cuando despertamos estábamos cada uno en una celda – Siguió Mikey – pero cuando desperté estaba perrera y unos ninjas del pie golpeando a Leo –

-¿Solo a Leonardo?– el Sensei pregunta extrañado.

-Si – confirma Donatello – es por eso que él es el único lastimado.

-Pero lo peor fue que horas después regreso karai aplicándole otras sustancias y se lo llevo –

-Solo a el – dice en voz baja el Sensei.

-Sí, fueron cinco horas aproximadamente y cuando regresaron fue así que se encontraba – Rafa frota su cara cansado.

-No quería que nadie lo tocara y estaba así de asustado y llorando como ahora – Mikey mira el suelo triste – nunca lo había visto llorar así –

-Pero él es muy fuerte Mikey – Don se pone de pie después de checar a Leo – solo tiene una cotilla rota y varios golpes – dice sombrío – aunque… -

-¿Aunque? – Rafa pregunta.

-¿Recuerdan como karai lo beso antes de irse? –

-¿Cómo? – el Sensei luce demasiado sorprendido.

-Maldita – Rafa golpea la pared – ni me lo recuerdes –

-Esto no está nada bien – El Sensei toma su barba analizando lo acontecido – es demasiado raro que no completaran su tan ansiada venganza tenían todo para destruirlos y con eso lo harían conmigo también –

-Es lo que pensaba cuando estábamos prisioneros…¿Qué los detenía? – Don termina reflexivo.

-Mañana hablaremos de eso – el Sensei niega con el rostro – tienen que descansar…mañana será otro día… -

-Llevemos a Leo a su habitación – Rafa se acerca a su hermano – no me gusta verlo así – dice sin dejar de mirarlo.

-A nosotros tampoco – Don tuerce el labio.

-Yo lo llevare a su habitación – el Sensei comienza a cargarlo – ustedes vayan a descansar –

-Pero Sensei –

-Donatello – el Sensei luce serio – les pido que descansen, mañana hablaremos de esto –

-Hai – dicen los tres observando como el maestro se lleva a su hermano.

Ya en la habitación de Leo, el Sensei lo recuesta y arropa como hacia cuando era pequeño.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso hijo? – dice pasando su mano sobre el rostro apacible del chico.

El Sensei toma una silla y se sienta al costado de la cama velando el sueño de su hijo, analizando que pudo haber ocurrido que dejara en ese estado al más valiente de sus hijos.

La noche transcurría de lo más normal hasta que Leonardo empezó a hablar en un estado seminconsciente.

-Ya…basta…karai… - frunce el ceño lleno de sudor – déjame…no quiero… -

El Sensei se acerca rápidamente y lo toma de los hombros ya que se comenzaba a mover violentamente.

-Hijo, tranquilo – habla rápidamente – estas en casa Leonardo, nadie está aquí contigo –

-No…no… - respiraba fuertemente, su corazón latía a mil -¡NOOOO! – Grita desgarradoramente, grito que se hizo escuchar a lo largo de la guarida -¡YA DEJAME! –

-¡LEONARDO! – Dice el Sensei con voz firme y fuerte – Tranquilízate –

Leonardo abre los ojos llenos de pánico y observa a su padre que tiene al frente.

-Sen..sei – dice con voz cortada y agitada.

-Si Leonardo – habla despacio y tranquilo – soy yo y recuerda estas en casa – lo toma del rostro para que lo mire a los ojos – Leonardo, hijo – sus ojos pugnan por no llorar -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo la Kunoichi de Destructor? -

El rostro de Leonardo comenzó a desfigurarse con la simple pregunta, grandes lágrimas salen resbalando por las manos de su padre.

-Pa..pa – dice con un nudo en la garganta – te juro…juro que yo no quería…yo no quería – comienza a temblar con fuerza –perdona..me – rompe en llanto.

El Sensei sin decir palabra lo abraza, Leo se aferra a él con desesperación.

-Llora – dice sereno – deja salir ese llanto – lo abraza más – solo estamos tu y yo…tu padre y yo –

_**Como un día sin el sol,  
como una noche sin estrellas, así es una ilusión  
que no puedes tenerla.**_

Se despierta el furor guardado en mi corazón,  
pero nadie me oye, el silencio triunfó, otra vez me mudó.

Quiero curar mis heridas, pero no por encima,  
quiero quemar el veneno para tener la verdad.


End file.
